The Darkness/Vampirella
The Darkness/Vampirella is a one-shot crossover between Vampirella and The Darkness comic universes. Synopsis Vampirella and the Darkness paths cross, when a symbiotic vampire decides to make Jackie Estacado its new host. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Vampirella * Patience * Swarm * Enrico * Jimmy P * Big Mickey * Jolene * Rick Plot Summary The symbiotic vampire, only known as the Swarm is hiding in a man, kept in Mt. Stayne Mental Health Hospital in New York City. He's been doing this for over three hundred years in order to hid himself from Magdalena tracking him down and ending his life. The Swarm has patiently waited for the day, when a symbiotic host stronger than mortal man could be found. That day has finally come as he senses a man in this city, who carries the Darkness inside of him. Although he doesn't know his name yet, he's adamant in taking him as a host and claiming the Darkness for himself. The Swarm then grabs a knife used to cut cake and proceed to mindlessly killing anyone he sees. Guards try to apprehend him, but the Swarm easily cuts them down. The Swarm realises, that once he makes his move, Magdalena will sense him and come for him, so he must act quickly. Meanwhile in Little Italy, Jackie is having a dinner at Enrico's. The restaurant chief, Enrico is behind payments, but Jackie decides to give him some slack and keep him around as he's a good cook. Jackie also likes to take the perks of the grateful and it helps with his loneliness. Meanwhile, Vampirella watches Jackie from the table behind him. After his dinner, Jackie decides to leave, but not before Enrico gives some food on his way back home. As Jackie exits into an alleyway, he gives the food to a homeless guy sitting there. Jackie ponders, that back in the day, he would be spending a Friday night with a woman. But now it would have the same effect as shooting a shotgun into his face. Vampirella then enters the alleyway only to it empty of Jackie. As she tries to search for him, Jackie emerges from the shadows behind her back and catches. Jackie questions her as to why she's following him as he saw Vampirella back in the restaurant, watching him. Vampirella then bites Jackie's hand forcing him to let her go. She reveals herself as Vampirella, and immediately reassures her that vampires bites have no affect on him. Vampirella tells Jackie, that she wouldn't drink his foul blood even if he held a stake to her heart, as it tastes like hell. She then explains her reasoning behind following Jackie. A symbiotic vampire came out of hiding today and he's looking for a new strong host to hold him. Her guess, Jackie will become the new host for the vampire. And with the Darkness, he will be able to defend himself from Magdalena. After hearing all of this, Jackie asks Vampirella if she's feeling cold. Vampirella tells him that no and then proceeds to kick him in the crotch and run away. As Jackie tries to recover from the hit, the Darklings begin to mock and laugh out of him. They also express their fondness of Vampirella. Jackie in return tells them to shut up and receives a call from his mob enforcer. When he gets up and walks away, the homeless man comments on the pasta being cold. Back in Enrico's, Enrico closes the restaurant. He notices a man standing outside and tells him, that they're closed. The Swarm ignores his comments and proceeds to attack him, wanting to know where is Jackie. Meanwhile, Jackie goes to meet with his mob enforcer, Jimmy P. Zanardi worked for Jackie for many years, but nobody seen of heard from him in six weeks. So he asked Jimmy to keep an eye on his place and let him know if he sees anything suspicious. Jimmy reveals, that Big Mickey has taken over Zanardi's place and turned it into a drug depot. In the last week, every buyer in town paid him a visit. Jimmy still hasn't heard anything from Zanardi and suspects him to be in the Hudson by now. Having heard all of this, Jackie decides to shutdown this place for killing his guy and doing business on his turf without asking his permission. He comes up with a plan. He will go to the front door and when they answer the call, Jimmy will cut the power. If anybody makes out it out the back door, Jimmy will have to finish them off. Jimmy answers, that he kinda though that's what he will say. When Jackie goes to the front door, he notices Vampirella once again, watching him. As the door opens up, Jimmy cuts the power to the house and Jackie storms the place. Together with his Darklings, Jackie slaughters everyone inside. Seeing this carnage, Big Mickey tries to run away, but is captured by the Darklings, who rip him apart. Elsewhere, the Swarm finishes feasting on Enrico and hears the laughs of the Darklings. Back at the house, Jimmy informs Jackie, that nobody made it to the back door and asks if he should call Butcher Joyce to clean up this mess. Jackie answers, that there's no need as the house explodes behind them. Vampirella is impressed with Jackie's skills, but again warns him, that the vampire is coming after him. She reveals, that both she and the symbiotic vampire, can hear the voices inside of him. Because of this, Jackie needs her help. Jackie rejects her help and leaves with Jimmy, telling Vampirella to get lost. As they drive away, sad Vampirella answers, that she can't. After a shower and change of clothes, Jackie head over to Rick's Southside. Rick has created a great porn empire with Francetti money. But now that he's doing well, Rick doesn't see the need for a partner anymore. Show he has come to show the error of Rick's ways. Jackie tells the bartender that he's here to see his boss. While he waits, Jackie spots a girl he knows, who know works as a stripper. Her family used to own a deli on 57th street. She worked the counter, a gawky kid in braces. One night a crack addict killed her parents for 65 dollars in the cash register. The girl was in the bathroom and heard the whole thing. Her name is Jolene and Jackie can see, that she has no idea where she is. She's barely eighteen and is already speaking to angels. One of Rick's goons inform Jackie, that his boss isn't available for a meeting. Jackie smiles and then sticks his gun into the goons belly. With this turn of events, the goon tells Jackie, that his meeting with their boss is back on track and they go to see him. Meanwhile, Vampirella enters the club. As she walks past the tables, one of the patrons tries to grab her by the bottom. Noticing this, Vampirella quickly pins him to the ground. She then senses the Swarm presence in the club. The Swarm is making his way towards Jackie. Realising that now everyone in the club are in danger, Vampirella quickly jumps onto the runway without thinking. She tries to act like a stripper and looks the Swarm into his eyes, making love to his ego. With the Swarm distracted, Vampirella kicks him in the face. The Swarm quickly counter attacks and overpowers Vampirella. He then lifts her up and throws her at Jackie. The vampire then recognises Jackie. Jackie asks him as to what he wants with him. The Swarm answers, that he's soul. He then leaves his host body, in the form of a swarm of black flies and tries to possess Jackie. Sensing an invader, the Darklings quickly jump to action and attack the vampire. They manage to drive away the Swarm back into his host body. The Darklings then attack the Swarm's body, destroying it in seconds and killing the vampire for good. With the Swarm dead, Jackie realises his mistake in not listening to Vampirella's warnings. Vampirella herself has disappeared and Jackie didn't meet with Rick that day. Although he believes, that guy got a message: mess with Jackie and bad things will happen. Meanwhile, Vampirella and Magdalena watches Jackie from the rooftops. She ponders why did she put her life to save Jackie. Once Magdalena arrives, she isn't happy that the Swarm is dead. She waited three hundred years for this vampire to come out of hiding. Magdalena wanted to talk to him and find out how he became symbiotic, before finally killing him. But she got here too late. Regarding Jackie himself, Vampirella felt he was a scared child that she could have helped. As Jackie walks off, she pushes this to the back of her mind and tries not to think of it much. Gallery 299918-20464-122488-2-the-darkness-vampire.jpg|Exclusive Cover Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers